Various commercial pipes, usually of iron or cast concrete and of roughly a foot or two in diameter and having a bell at one end and a spigot at the other end are usually linked end to end to carry liquids or gases. They may be buried in the ground or supported in the air. To protect the outside of the pipe from adverse influences and particularly to insulate the pipe from substantial temperature losses or gains, it is customary to provide the outside of the pipe with a suitable wrapping such as thermal insulation. While insulators vary a great deal, a common form is a composite of a fiber glass sheet or batt or blanket chiefly comprised of a foam layer or a fiber glass body of a closed-cell nature covered with a reinforcing resin sheet or coating. These are usual practices, but the pipe diameter, the pipe shape and length and the nature of the covering material can vary widely within the scope of operation of the present machine. A principal object of the invention is to provide a device and way of wrapping a pipe with a selected covering in an expeditious, uniform and effective fashion. For this purpose a machine is provided as disclosed herein and illustrated in the accompanying drawings.